I Can Share With Friends
I Can Share With Friends is a segment of Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Hello Kitty * Mimmy * Papa * Mama * Fifi * Tracy * Tippy * Angel * Devil Lessons This Episode Teaches * Don't eat soon before dinner or you will spoil your dinner. * It's more fun to share. * Be patient. * Think of others' wishes/feelings. * Do not cut in line. Summary It starts with the White twins drawing pictures on the floor. Mama notices them and asks what they are drawing. Kitty says she is drawing a pretty picture of herself and Mimmy playing in a field of flowers. Mimmy says she is drawing a lot of pretty balloons floating into the sky. Mama compliments them and asks them to show the pictures to her when finished. The twins say, "O.K", and Mama leaves. Kitty notes she has drawn violets and dandelions but forgotten to draw the tulips. She then looks for the colours she will need, noting tulips are red, yellow, white and orange, then gasps. Mimmy asks what is wrong, and Kitty says that her red crayon is missing. Mimmy asks if red is Kitty's favorite colour and Kitty says excitedly that it is, hence the red ribbon on her ear. Mimmy then says that maybe the red crayon got used up, which Kitty complains about for a bit, then demands Mimmy's red crayon, but Mimmy is using it and asks her to wait. A devil appears above Kitty's left shoulder telling her not to be patient, and an angel appears above her right shoulder telling her to be patient. The devil then tells Kitty not to listen to the angel, causing Kitty to have the usual "I want it now" tantrum. Mimmy gives in, and Kitty at least thanks her for it and draws the red tulips, with Mimmy sad as she wanted to draw red as well. Later, at the park, Kitty happily slides down the slide and decides to do it again. Mimmy is climbing up the slide and Kitty cuts in line in front of Tracy, Tippy, and Fifi. Tracy points out that cutting in line is wrong, and Tippy and Fifi agree with him, adding that was Kitty did was unfair. The angel reappears, telling Kitty to be patient and wait, while the devil tells Kitty not to listen to the angel. Kitty is about to go anyway, but Tracy, his mind made up, actually grabs her, before giving up, and going off to play on the jungle gym, followed by Tippy and Fifi. Tracy takes Mimmy along, too, but she is reluctant. Kitty slides down the slide three times, and tries to alert her friends, but they are on the jungle gym, with Tracy at the top and Mimmy on the bottom. The devil says, "You don't need them" and the angel has appeared, too, but she just looks sad and doesn't say anything. That evening, the Whites go home, and in the kitchen, a hungry Kitty asks a busy Mama for food. Mama replies that Kitty would spoil her dinner and asks her to be patient. The angel pops up, seconding Mama's opinion, and the devil appears, telling Kitty to voice her opinion. Kitty throws an impatient, I-don't-want-to tantrum, with the devil cheering her on and the angel looking shocked. Mama gives Kitty the cookies, to which Kitty jumps for joy and eats, with the devil gloating and the angel shaking her head. At dinner, Kitty is not hungry. Mimmy, Mama and Papa enjoy their food but Papa notices that even though hamburgers are for dinner (Kitty's favorite) she doesn't seem to be hungry. Then, it is bedtime. Kitty is experiencing a strange train of thought. Although she didn't want her hamburger and wasn't ill, just un-hungry, she sort of wants to be hungry so she can eat it. Then, the angel and devil show up again. The devil insists that Kitty doesn't need patience, but the angel says that patience is good as without patience, Kitty will miss out on what she enjoys and hurt others' feelings. The devil then says, "Yeah, but you'll be even more unhappy being patient, just think of all that fun you had today, Kitty." But Kitty remembers making Mimmy and her friends sad, and spoiling her dinner, and says that it was not fun. The devil then frantically tries to convince Kitty to think it was fun, then has a not-fair tantrum before being made disappear by the angel. The next day, Kitty and Mimmy are adding the skies into their drawings, and Kitty gasps. Mimmy asks what is wrong, and Kitty says her blue crayon is used up. She is about to demand it, but says the word "patience" to herself twice (not to mention manners as well). She then asks politely and Mimmy says yes. The angel and devil show up again, the angel praising Kitty and the devil throwing an irrational fit. Kitty says that Mimmy can always borrow her crayons, making the angel laugh before the spirits disappear. Mimmy thanks Kitty and they continue to draw, Kitty adding the yellow tulips. The girls then show Mama the drawings, which she likes. Later, at the playground, Kitty, then Mimmy, go down the slide, and the angel and the devil show up and discuss the line issue, before Kitty gets in line. While Tracy gets on the slide, the angel praises Kitty, while the devil continues his fit, before they disappear. That evening, the kittens and Papa come home, and Mama in the kitchen welcomes them back. Both twins come in hungry, and Mama tells them to be patient and to wash their hands (well, paws.) Mimmy and a very-slightly-reluctant Kitty (with the help of the angel) do so. At dinner, Papa comments on Kitty's big appetite. The angel compliments Kitty, while the devil says he will find a new impatient cat. Videos Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Episodes Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes